


Два царя

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тор просит Локи о помощи. И с этого момента все идет как-то не так...





	1. Глава 1. Заступник

Раскиданная вокруг мебель, осколки и следы крови на полу... Складывалось ощущение, что здесь прошел ураган.  
Брат был без сознания. Это напугало Тора до такой степени, что он ворвался в темницу, протаранив молотом силовое поле, и рухнул возле него на колени.  
\- Локи? - позвал он обеспокоенно. - Локи, ты меня слышишь?  
Трикстер незамедлительно открыл глаза.  
\- Локи? - жалобно повторял Тор. - Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста...  
С секунду сохраняя молчание, тот разомкнул губы и четко и внятно произнес:  
\- Отвали, громила.  
Громовержец облегченно рассмеялся.  
Локи выглядел несчастным и растрепанным. Протянув руку, Тор погладил его по щеке и осторожно, бережно обнял.  
\- Я пришел просить тебя о помощи, - сообщил он осторожно. - Ты сможешь отомстить за мать...  
\- Я согласен, - согласился трикстер, не раздумывая. Все было лучше, чем сидеть в тюрьме.  
\- Тогда пойдем.  
Поднявшись, Тор подал ему руку. Едва встав на ноги, Локи поморщился от боли. Брат сразу заприметил ранку на его ступне, едва увидев. Но неужели она могла причинять столько неудобств?  
Усадив Локи на кровать, Тор опустился на колени и бережно обхватил руками пораненную ножку. Нежно вылизывая ранку, он чувствовал, как брат вздрагивает всем телом и замедляет дыхание. На ранке он не остановился, принявшись обсасывать пальчик за пальчиком, поочередно беря их в горячий плен своего рта и медленно обводя языком.  
На щеках трикстера появился румянец. Сейчас Локи выглядел таким беззащитным, беспомощным и несчастным... Очень и очень милым. Тор улыбнулся, подхватывая его на руки. Брат был босиком, а значит, мог снова наступить на осколки.  
Первым делом он отнес Локи в купальню. В таком виде его точно нельзя было выводить на люди.  
\- Сюда... - задумчиво протянул трикстер, оказавшись на холодном полу и неуютно поежившись. На руках у брата было теплее. - Зачем?  
\- Посмотри на себя.  
\- Я... Такой страшный?  
\- Да. Барабашка какой-то, - усмехнулся Тор и взъерошил его и без того растрепанные волосы. - Раздевайся и залезай, я наполню ванну.  
Тихо засмеявшись, Локи принялся стягивать одежду. Забравшись наконец в горячую ванну, он блаженно закрыл глаза. Спустя несколько приятных минут он уже довольно бодро шагал рядом с Тором. До тех пор, пока его не остановила жгучая пощечина.  
\- Это за Нью-Йорк! - пояснила Джейн, явно гордая тем, что уделала самого бога.  
\- Не обижай моего брата! - взъярился Тор, впервые рассердившись на свою девушку. - Он свое уже получил!  
Покосившись на Локи, громовержец уловил его удивленный, но благодарный взгляд.  
Впоследствии он каждый раз одергивал своих друзей, стоило им как-то задеть брата или пригрозить убить его в случае предательства.  
Они не разговаривали до тех пор, пока не оказались в лодке. Джейн уснула, и трикстер счел это время самым подходящим для беседы.  
\- Тор... - позвал он тихо и вкрадчиво.  
\- М? - отозвался тот.  
\- Спасибо...  
Громовержец добродушно улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. Локи смущенно улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Он был хитрым, но милым.


	2. Глава 2. Некрофилия

Склонившись над братом, Тор разглядывал его серое, помертвевшее лицо. На сердце было пусто и тоскливо. Как глупо и ужасно все произошло...  
Коснувшись его щеки, Тор огладил холодную кожу. Прижал палец к губам, из которых раньше вырывалось столько едких гадостей. И неожиданно поцеловал их.  
Локи не ответил. Не оказал сопротивления. Он неподвижно лежал, как и полагалось трупу.  
Тор запустил пальцы в его волосы - такие длинные, мягкие, волнистые и растрепанные. Пыльные от налипшей на них земли. Рука скользнула за ворот плаща, касаясь нежной шеи. И потянулась дальше, спускаясь вниз.  
\- Я так много тебе не сказал, - шепнул громовержец, почти добравшись до штанов брата. - Так много не сделал...  
Локи молчал. Он был мертв.  
Тор развел его ноги, освобожденные от одежды, и закинул себе на плечи. Головка крепкого члена уткнулась трикстеру между ягодиц.  
Не успел громовержец войти даже на сантиметр, как «труп» подскочил и заорал благим матом:  
\- Ты совсем ебанулся, чертов некрофил?!  
Тор отшатнулся и упал, в шоке уставившись на него круглыми глазами.  
\- Совсем из ума выжил?! - яростно возмутился Локи, натягивая штаны.  
\- Ты... ты живой!!! - завопил Тор вне себя от радости, вскакивая и стискивая его в объятиях. - Живой!!!  
Трикстер захрипел от силы его могучей хватки.  
\- Я живой, а ты долбанутый некрофил!!!  
\- Я не некрофил! - запротестовал оскорбленный брат. - Если бы я знал, что ты живой, я бы сделал то же самое!  
\- Мне было больно, придурок!  
\- Я не знал, что тебе больно! Я думал, ты умер!  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, что нет. Черт, если бы тебе в голову не полез такой дикий бред, мне бы все удалось!!! В твою дебильную голову лезет такая хрень, что тебя даже обмануть нормально не получается!!!  
\- Так ты притворялся? - искренне удивился Тор. - Но зачем?  
\- А ты пораскинь мозгами! - едко прошипел Локи. - Может, потому что не хочу возвращаться в темницу?!  
\- Я бы тебя не дал посадить в темницу...  
\- Можно подумать, отец бы тебя спрашивал!  
\- Да плевать мне на отца! - в сердцах рявкнул Тор, крепче стискивая брата в объятиях. - Я тебя больше не потеряю!  
\- Какой же ты наивный...  
\- Я люблю тебя, Локи.  
Трикстер только вздохнул, утыкаясь лбом в его могучее плечо.


	3. Глава 3. Одна семья

Лежа в постели, Локи скучающе смотрел в окно. Его раны были пустяковыми, но Тор настоял, чтобы брат отдохнул и немного побыл в покое. Сам же громовержец отправился к отцу просить освобождения Локи.  
\- Отец тебя простил, ты не вернешься в темницу, - вернувшись, радостно сообщил Тор прямо с порога.  
Подойдя к брату, он плюхнулся на кровать, лучась восторгом. Трикстер закатил глаза, созерцая его довольную рожу.  
\- Благодарю за великодушие, - презрительно хмыкнул он.  
\- Скоро состоится моя коронация. Отцу стало тяжело править, он стар. Ты придешь?  
\- О, поздравляю, будущий царь Асгарда. И зачем же мне приходить? Посмотреть на твой очередной триумф?  
\- Потому что ты мой брат. И я хочу тебя там видеть. В день своего триумфа. Мне очень важно, чтобы ты был рядом. Я знаю, что ты относишься к этому как к своему унижению... Но мамы больше нет, а мне нужна поддержка.  
\- Если ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь, зачем же просишь?  
\- Локи, я в последний раз тебя о чем-то прошу. Сделай это. В память о нашей маме.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно буркнул трикстер.  
Тор сгреб его в свои могучие объятия.  
\- Ты все равно всегда останешься мне братом. Частью моей семьи. Особенно после того, как рисковал ради меня жизнью.  
Локи дернулся, сопротивляясь.  
\- Поправляйся, - вздохнул брат, целуя его в лоб и удаляясь.  
Трикстер снова остался один.

Тор приходил каждый день, подолгу надоедая брату своим обществом. И однажды объявил, что коронация состоится уже завтра.  
\- Ты обещал прийти, - напомнил он, глядя на Локи почти с мольбой.  
Тот мрачно кивнул. Его совсем не радовало предстоящее событие.  
\- Пойдем прогуляемся, - предложил громовержец. - Тогда перед коронацией ты был со мной рядом и поддерживал, когда я волновался. Хоть и сорвал ее потом...  
\- Я притворялся, - угрюмо огрызнулся трикстер.  
Тор пожал плечами.  
\- Ну притворись снова.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Давай сделаем вид, что мы все еще одна семья.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Давай притворимся, что это так.  
Не встретив ни согласия, ни протеста, Тор взял брата за руку и повел за собой. Когда они оказались на балконе, он приобнял Локи и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Ты хотел бы править Асгардом?  
\- А сам как думаешь? - презрительно хмыкнул трикстер.  
\- Ты говорил, что хочешь быть мне равным... Тогда, еще до падения в бездну... Ты хотел бы уметь летать, как я?  
\- Голова от полетов кружится, - едко отозвался Локи.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - усмехнулся Тор, подхватывая его на руки.  
Взлетев вместе с братом, он унес его в небо, к самым облакам. Тот намертво вцепился в громовержца, распахнутыми глазами рассматривая дворец, который остался далеко внизу. Приземлившись на высокую крышу, громовержец поставил брата на ноги, крепко обхватив его за пояс. Вдали виднелся алеющий закат, а ветер бил прямо в лицо, развевая полы мантии. Было очень романтично и красиво.   
\- Тор, ты дебил! - возмущенно воскликнул Локи.  
\- Я тебя держу, - примирительно напомнил громовержец. - И что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты боялся высоты, когда мы сражались на башне Старка.  
\- А потом стал! - упрямо заявил трикстер.  
Тор только рассмеялся. Крепче прижав к себе брата, он заглянул в его хитрые зеленые глаза.  
\- Я хотел спросить тебя... Что с тобой было, когда ты упал в бездну?  
\- Что-что... - проворчал Локи, отворачиваясь. - Высоты стал бояться! А на башне я просто не показывал, что мне страшно!  
\- Ты так лихо спрыгнул на читаури и понесся прочь, когда тебе пришлось бежать...  
\- Вот после этого бояться и стал! После бездны еще нормально, а после этого вообще!  
\- Да ну тебя, ты врешь, - подозрительно прищурился Тор.  
\- Ну вру, - согласился Локи, отцепляясь от брата и спокойно подходя к краю крыши. - Но все равно, нефиг меня хватать без предупреждения, дебил!  
\- Нечего обзываться! - оскорбленно надулся громовержец. - И нечего врать! Вот стану царем и издам указ, запрещающий тебе врать! Вот узнаешь тогда!  
Трикстер хмыкнул, обдавая брата презрением.  
\- Хочешь знать, что со мной было после падения в бездну?  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил Тор.  
Локи отвернулся, поджав губы.  
\- И что именно? Как меня разрывали на части? Как скручивали мои внутренности?  
\- Ты опять врешь?..  
\- Нет.  
\- Точно?  
\- Сходи в гости к читаури и попроси их продемонстрировать, что они делают с чужаками.  
\- А как ты стал им служить?  
\- А что мне еще было делать? Терпеть вечную пытку?  
\- Я... Я не верю... - вздохнул Тор, обнимая брата. Поверить лжецу и обманщику было тяжело.  
\- Говорю же - иди сходи к читаури в гости! - разъярился Локи. - Проверь, вру я или нет!  
\- Почему тогда ты ничего не сказал, когда тебя привели на суд?  
\- Потому что услышал бы: «Я не верю».  
Больше ничего не ответив, Тор уткнулся в волосы брата и принялся гладить его узкие плечи. Локи неожиданно подался навстречу, принимая объятия и отвечая на них.  
\- Дебил, - произнес он, обнимая могучего брата.  
\- Ты так ласково это говоришь, - с нежностью улыбнулся громовержец.


	4. Глава 4. Трон

На коронацию они шли вместе, взявшись за руки. Тор явно нервничал, и Локи, помня о данном обещании, пытался успокоить его своим присутствием. Он подвел брата к трону отца и собрался уйти, но Один остановил его.  
\- Я горд за своих сыновей, - провозгласил он удивленной толпе. - И оба они достойны править.  
Локи застыл, посчитав, что ослышался.  
\- Я нарекаю Локи своим преемником и новым царем Асгарда, - продолжал Всеотец. - А Тора защитником девяти миров. Да будет их правление мудрым и справедливым.  
Тор обернулся к брату с сияющим лицом. Трикстер сжимал поднесенный ему скипетр побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. А потом, поклонившись, развернулся и быстро ушел прочь. Громовержец поспешил за ним.  
Он догнал Локи уже у самых покоев. Заслышав гул навязчивых шагов за спиной, тот остановился и, не поворачиваясь, жалобно проговорил:  
\- Тор, мне страшно...  
\- Почему? - недоуменно переспросил громовержец.  
\- Я йотун...  
\- Ты мой брат, - улыбнулся Тор, обнимая его. - Так и должно было быть. Мы выросли вместе и править должны вместе. Ты умный и хороший маг. А я сильный, но плохо управляюсь с государством.  
\- Но народ... Он не потерпит на троне монстра...  
\- Я буду за тебя заступаться. Как в детстве.  
Погладив брата по волосам, Тор уткнулся в них лицом. Хотелось окружить его любовью и заботой. Чтобы холодному йотуну, обиженному всеми вокруг, наконец стало тепло.

Вечером он притащил Локи в тронный зал и, усевшись на трон, посадил брата к себе на колени.  
\- Ты что удумал? - подозрительно поинтересовался трикстер, неуютно ерзая.  
\- Ну мы же оба цари, а как нам вдвоем на троне сидеть? - простодушно пожал плечами громовержец.  
Уткнувшись Локи в затылок, он обнимал его сильными руками.  
\- А если у нас будут дети, потом тоже вместе будут править? - задал он внезапный вопрос.  
\- Я не доживу до детей, - мрачно отозвался трикстер.  
\- Почему? - недоуменно переспросил Тор.  
\- Потому что я йотун, и меня за это убьют...  
\- Тебя никто не убьет, - возразил громовержец.  
\- Я монстр!  
\- Да никакой ты не монстр!  
\- Я монстр, которым детей пугают!  
\- Да что ты все заладил: монстр, монстр!  
Устав пытаться доказать что-то словами, Локи молча принял облик йотуна. С любопытством оглядев брата, Тор погладил его по щеке.  
\- Ты такой... синий и холодный. Как мороженка.  
\- Ну что? Нравлюсь?  
Брат только крепче прижался и уткнулся ему в щеку, улыбаясь.  
\- Ну а что, в жару удобно.  
\- Твой отец сражался против таких, как я... - вздохнул трикстер. - И убивал их... Я враг...  
\- Ты мой брат, - возразил Тор.  
Наклонившись, он смело поцеловал его холодные губы. От этого прикосновения Локи вздрогнул.  
\- Ты совсем не страшный, - улыбнулся брат, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Я должен был умереть... - тихо прошептал Локи. - Еще младенцем...  
\- Но ты сидишь на троне.  
Ответив благодарным взглядом, трикстер прижался к брату. Тот, мягко опустив его на подлокотник, припал губами к холодной шее. Локи застонал и выгнулся, принимая нежные ласки.  
\- А внутри ты тоже такой холодный? - усмехнулся Тор, стащив с него штаны и пристроившись между разведенных ног.  
\- Проверь...  
Громовержец надавил членом на колечко мышц и скользнул внутрь, ощущая, как его обхватывает приятная тесная теплота. Брат обнимал его собой, сжимаясь вокруг плоти, скользящей в нем и проникающей все глубже. Правление двух царей началось с их страстного и нежного секса на троне.  
Прижавшись к Тору после совместного удовольствия, трикстер благодарно посмотрел на него.  
\- Дебил, - с нежностью произнес он, ласково гладя брата по волосам.  
Не удержавшись, Тор басовито заржал, едва не свалившись с трона.  
\- Это так мило, - усмехнулся он, прижимая Локи к себе и заключая в крепкие объятия.  
Больше он никогда не позволит обидеть брата. Теперь он будет его оберегать.


End file.
